This invention relates to fluid containers and in particular to fluid containers having a flexible hose through which fluid is discharged.
Known fluid, or more particularly liquid, containers of this kind generally have an outlet at their upper region from which a supply of fluid can be taken. The outlet may also be used as a means of refilling the container with fluid. A hose is connected to the outlet for the discharge of fluid from the container. A spray lance may be attached to a discharge end of the hose and may comprise a nozzle attached to a body. Pumping means to move the fluid from the container to the spray lance through the hose may be provided either in relation to the container or the lance.
A disadvantage of this kind of container is that when it is stored, left for a short time, or carried, the hose, and if provided the lance, may hang or extend freely from the container and may become damaged or entangled. It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,464 to provide a slotted tube on a wall of the container to carry the lance when not in use, but this still leaves the lance protruding and exposed to damage.